Almighty Zero
by snowxdandelion
Summary: Ever since her family got broke, their fate made a sudden turn of twist. But Kuroko Tetsumi wasn't the one who easily to lose hope. So when she transferred to a cheap school, she expected things would go well. Until she found out all of the students are delinquent boys whom ruled by none other than their ruthless emperor. [Fem!Kuroko] [Bad!GoM]
1. The Trade

**Almighty Zero**

**Warning: AU. Fem!Kuroko. Bad!GoM. Slight OOC and typos. Grammar mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

_The Trade_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So here it is, huh?"

A petite figure looked up from a small paper she was holding to the gate before her. It was covered in dust and spiders web. And of course, spiders wandered here and there. Her shoulders trembled from the view she just had. The long teal-haired girl examined the address once more, thinking if this was the right place and it was unfortunately.

The girl groaned in depress. She couldn't protest either way since her family was out of money now due to her father's company went bankrupt recently. Without a choice then she decided to register into a cheap high school in order to ease her parent's situation. Thanks to her landlord, this school was the only option she got. The other school was either too expensive or its distance was too far away.

"Teiko High School," she recalled the school's name in a whisper before bringing her foot into the building. She figured the classes had already started as she strolled the main hallway and found it empty.

The odd thing she heard from the neighbourhood about this school that although the cost was cheap, its basketball team had won many matches back then. And with those never-ending championship, it should have increase the school's quality. But what really happened was the opposite.

Then she remembered the warnings she received from her landlord about this school. There was something off regarding its students. _But why? It doesn't make sense._ She shook her head, demanding herself to think about that matter in some other time. Right now she had more important thing to do. The principal office.

It took 10 minutes for her to realise that she had walked through the same corridor all over again which concluded that she was completely lost. Not to mention she had kept the principal waiting for god knows how long.

"I'm so screwed..." She muttered. She then started to look around her to find some help or maybe a person or anything that useful in the moment. Her azure eyes lighted up as they caught a person's shadow behind one of the trees in the school backyard. Without thinking twice, she roamed to the tree.

It revealed that the shadow was belong to a teenager boy in his uniform. Probably one of the students who actually had the guts to skip classes, though it was still early in the morning.

His back was leaned against the the tree with his arms crossed. His head was hung low, making his bangs covered up the half of his face. She guessed he must be fall asleep as she heard quiet snores.

Gathering her courage and taking a deep breath, she then bended over to see if her guess was correct. But, the sight wasn't clear enough. Even though she really hate to wake up a person's peaceful slumber furthermore this person was a completely stranger to her, she didn't have another choice. She swallowed hard before she slowly carried her hand to sweep his red bangs.

It was now or never.

"Don't even think about it."

"Eh?" When she heard him suddenly talked in a firm voice, she was about to withdraw her hand immediately. But it was too slow for him. She gasped as he grabbed her hand in a flash. The boy then raised his head, revealing his rigid face and stiff facade.

Her body became tensed when her sky-blue iris met his heterochromatic ones. The mix of blazing crimson and striking gold, giving an intimidation aura with just one look at them. She was loss at words by his vision. Like she was under his spell, forbid her to break their eye contact.

Awkward silence filled up the air around them until the boy tightened his grip on her, making her hissed in pain. "Don't _eh _me," His eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what I'm saying, don't you?"

She blinked her eyes for a couple of times before processing what he meant in her mind. Then it hit her. "A-Ah! About that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He snorted. "How slow," Although he said those words in a murmur, she could hear it loud and clear. But she restrained herself not to argue something that frivolous. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Not wanting to make a fuss by his rudeness, she calmly answered him. "I'm transferring here."

"So?"

"Well, you see I got lost on my way to the principal office. Then I saw you here and thought that you... could help me?"

"And what will I have in return?" A small smirk found a way to his arrogant face. The girl simply rolled her eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"Money, of course."

Great. Just great. Her expectation was ultimately right. It hit the bulls-eye perfectly. "Hate to disappoint you. But to be honest, I don't have any money right now."

He locked his gaze on her, seeking for an evidence if what she had just said was really the truth. "Is that so?" He lifted one of his eyebrows. The girl answered him with a nod.

"No deal then." He let go her hand. She saw it around her wrist, there was a small bruise. The boy must be quite strong to have a force like that. Hell, the word of strong might not enough to describe it.

"What!"

"Like I said, no money no deal."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "B-But..."

He then nonchalantly stood up from the ground. He glanced at her with pitiful look before leaving her with a wave. "Later, snail."

The girl clenched her hands without her noticing. Not because he had gave her a lame nickname but she just couldn't let him escape just yet. After all, he was her only hope to save her in this critical moment.

She quickly picked herself up. No, she won't let him. "Hey, wait!"

Lucky to her, the boy wasn't that far from her. He froze in his pace after hearing her bold voice. The boy smirked. This girl was too stubborn for him. Just like someone he once knew.

He looked at her by his broad shoulder. "Not giving up yet?"

"No," She replied him with her keen eyes. "I will never."

"You're an odd one." He turned around to her. "Despite the fact that you absolutely have nothing to trade with, you're still hoping?"

"There's nothing wrong for keep hoping while you had the chance," She said confidently. "Besides, I actually do have something to trade with."

"Oh, do you?" He scoffed.

"Yes."

"Then what is this 'something' of yours? If it's not valuable enough, I won't agree to it."

She let out a heavy sigh. To tell you the truth while she made this dilemma decision a second ago, her mind was not in the right place. She didn't have a time to think thoroughly about its consequence. All thanks to her impatience. But this was the only weapon left she got to make her plan go smoothly.

When the girl in front of her suddenly went mute, he thought himself that maybe it was all a lie from the beginning. But the glare he had received from her earlier was definitely not one. She was very serious.

"How slow."

Her eyebrows twitched. Those words again but this time though he said it more clearly. She sighed. She couldn't keep him waiting or else, he might be really leaving her.

"I..."

"You...?"

She shut her eyes, "I will do anything you say for a week."

The boy stared at her for a while after hearing her unexpected declaration. Not only her head was as hard as a giant rock, she was also utterly reckless. Did she even consider the outcome first before finally deciding it? And to think, she sacrificed her dignity all for fulfilling her foolish hope.

Really, he could never understood her. Girls are complicated in his opinion. But she alone was unique in many ways.

"Make it two."

"Huh? Why?" She gave him that look like he came from an outer space.

"A punishment for being too slow," He casually reasoned. "Take it or leave it, snail."

"Hey! I have a name, you know." She complained but he ignored her nonetheless.

"Well? What will be your decision?"

She breathed out. "...It's a deal then..."

"Now that got settled," He smirked. "About the principal office, first of all, we are in the school old building. That's why the map you had wasn't much helping."

The girl's jaw dropped spontaneously at his shocking conclusion. So the whole time instead her got lost, she was in fact in the wrong building? Then that would make more sense about the creepy gate and the suspicious deserted main hallway. But why didn't the principal tell her before? Didn't matter, she could ask that later though.

"The new building is right behind it."

"Then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"I can do whatever I want." She had figured he would answer her like that. So he is one of those bad students, she thought.

"Well," She then bowed in shortly. "Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it." She gave a small smile to him.

When she was on her way to go to the new building, she did caught him whispering something that confused her. Big time. But she let it aside.

"Welcome to hell, snail."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** AN: Soooo what do you guys think about the first chapter? Sorry if some grammars are wrong. English is not my nation language. But I'm very welcome to any reviews, favs, follows from all of you who had read this. Thank you. Btw, this is my first fanfic. So please be patient with me.**


	2. Let The Nightmares Begin

**Almighty Zero**

**Warning: AU. Fem!Kuroko. Bad!GoM. Slight OOC and typos. Grammar mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Let The Nightmares Begin_

**.**

**.**

**.**

After arriving at the principal office in the new building, instead of her apologizing for being late in such a hour, the principal itself had made the first move. Technically, it was her fault but at the same time he was the one who started it all. But, she didn't have the heart to blame him since she could tell the reason by his senility. From his looks, his age probably sixties or more, so she understood his situation very well.

But, the principal had done it beyond the limits. Two minutes already passed upon her arrival and the old man in front of her had just kept bowing and apologizing to no end. It was no big deal for her since it was a small accident. But why the principal got so stressful by it?

"I'm terribly sorry for causing you a trouble, Kuroko-san." He once again bowed to her deeply, making the girl felt uncomfortable. This was like the eighth time he did this.

Having completely enough, she got off her seat and helped the principal to stand straight again from the bow. "It's okay, Sir. It's not your fault. Besides look at the good things, I'm here now, right?"

"R-Right..." He gave out a long sigh before returned to his seat behind the desk. "It's just... after the incident, I'm afraid that you will change your mind concerning your transfer."

As those words slipped, it boosted her suspicious immediately. "And why do you think I would do that?"

The girl then saw the principal got stiffened by her simple question. He readjusted his tie in nervous before asnwering her, "Well, recently all the students who transferred here were often got bullied by the others. They couldn't take it anymore that they finally decided to move. But the worst part was they only lasted for about four weeks or so."

"Four weeks?!" The girl horrified in her thoughts. Not only by his statement that shocked her, but also the reminder of her position now as a transfer student that sooner or later her fate might be ended up like them.

"Yes," He continued. "Since then, our school's quality had decreased greatly. But I and the teachers didn't want to give up yet. So as you can see now, we decided to rebuild the school. However in these past months, there is no progressing at all. One by one, we started to lose hope...until you came. Thank you, Kuroko-san."

She couldn't seem to find her voice after hearing out the whole story. There were too many informations came up to her mind. But the most important thing from them all was that she was glad she chose this school. No matter how its quality are, it was ten times way better than her old school.

In here she was like a bliss for them while in her old school, she was nothing more than a puppet. All they cared for was perfect grades, popularity, and last but not least, wealth. So in short, she didn't regret a thing after leaving that prison. But instead a word of thankful that filled her heart.

The girl smiled, "It's a pleasure to be here, Sir."

**xxx**

A jet black-haired boy winced in agony as he swiped his bleeding lower lip briefly. He got the cut from his underclassmen some minutes ago. It happened while he was on his way back to his class from the basketball gym for his morning practice which was in different building that he had to past the school yard. That until his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of smoke in the student's building rooftop.

When he reached the rooftop, his deduction hit the mark flawlessly. Of course, as being the one and only Student Council President, he had the obligation to report them. But the fortune goddess wasn't in his side. Since he came alone and they were three, not to mention one of them had that gigantic body, he was indeed out-numbered, resulting himself in danger state.

But not soon after that, the ferocious PE teacher who had been assigned by the principal to summon his grandson to his office showed up by the door. Witnessing the ruckus, he urgently stopped the junior's action by his legendary bark, casting them out in a spilt of second.

And here he was after got a treatment for his wounds, walking through the empty corridor to the principal office in his current state. As he walked, he wondered to himself what reason could his grandfather have this time that he even had to summon him. Kajiwara, the PE teacher, had told him though that there was a transfer student.

But the boy wasn't convinced about it since he knew very well that it was impossible to have a transfer student in the moment due to the school's quality and the bad rumors that had spreaded in the neighbourhood. But if the transfer student was really serious to study here, then it was either he must be completely out of his mind or came from a poor family.

He was now getting nearer the office and was about to knock the door when out of the blue, he heard his grandfather's mumble inside.

"One by one, we started to lose hope...until you came. Thank you Kuroko-san."

_Kuroko? So Kajiwara-sensei was telling the truth then? _The boy was stucked in his mind as he was doubting himself. All of this seemed too good to be true. After all no matter what happen under the circumstances, in the end this mysterious transfer student will get bullied by his new classmates or even the whole students and decided to move just like the previous ones. It had always been like that.

Always.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Sir."

As he noticed those words came out in a feminine voice, he was almost break down. _It's a GIRL!?_

Never he ever thought that the transfer student would be a girl in his whole life. That would be the same as like trapping a little rabbit into the wolf's den that they surely will eat her up to bits. He shuddered, why his grandfather even accepted her whereas he was fully aware the fact that all of the students here are all boys, delinquent nevertheless. This problem sure will bring more disreputation to the school.

Then a plan occured in his head. _I have to stop her before the others get the chance to meet her!_

He prepared himself before knocking. He heard 'come in' from inside and opened the door, letting himself in. His eyes wondered from his grandfather's sunny wrinkled face to the teal-haired girl.

"This is my grandson and also the Student Council President, Nijimura Shuzo. He is a second grade, your senior." The girl then stood up and gave a slight bow to the said man.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi."

"Same here," Nijimura squinted his eyes at the girl in front of him. "If I may ask, was it you who decided to transfer into this school or your parents did?"

She was taken aback by his odd question. She was hestitated to answer him but she didn't want to be a rude person, "It was me."

Nijimura then only replied her with a cold stare.

"Now, now. We don't have much time here. Shuzo, do you mind taking her to her class? It's in 1-1."

After announcing her class, it was his turn to taken aback. "You can't be serious, grandfather! That class-"

The principal cut his sentence before he could finish it, "It's an order, Shuzo." They sent a glare to each other, making the atmosphere around them became tense. But Nijimura was the first who gave up, knowing it was pointless.

He turned towards the puzzled bluenette, "You, come with me."

After the two of them exited the office, Nijimura then went ahead of her without telling her to follow him. The girl felt a little offended by his action but she hurriedly trailed him from the back, afraid of getting lost for the second time. As they walked in silence, soon it was gone as it replaced with uproar. She was kind of surprised when she realized the noises were formed in boy voices, none girls had detected.

But the part she found it unfavorable was the nearer they approached the class, the noisier it got and the faster her heartbeat. She was about to ask Nijimura what was going on in this school that had created such a commotion but the senior all of a sudden halted in his pace, resulting her followed his movement.

"As I thought, this isn't the place for you." He spoke in a serious tone, serious enough that made the girl fall in speechless.

As she kept quiet, Nijimura found his chance to proceed his plan before it's too late, "It will be better if you just leave now."

He then turned around, facing her, to see her reaction. But what he saw wasn't he actually looking for. The bluenette in front of him was entirely different from the first time they met. Her azure eyes were flaming in fury and he swore he noticed the girl curled both her hands firmly, making her knuckles turned into white.

_Did I say something wrong? _

"Senpai," Nijimura immediately froze at the sudden call. "If you referring to the bully, don't worry. I had experienced with it in my old school. Therefore, I exactly know what I'm going to do with them."

Even so she said that in full confidence, he was still uncertained about it. "But still these guys are more dangerous compared to your experienced ones. They might won't show you their mercy."

"Well for me, they're all the same. They just bully because they think they rule everything in this school."

"It's not that simple, Kuroko."

"Then make it so."

"How!?"

"Senpai should have known that."

He face-palmed. This girl was way stubborn than he thought. "I'm doing this for your own sake. So please just leave. You don't understand the situation you are in now."

"But I can't. I have nowehere else to go," She looked at him as if it giving him the hints behind her main reason to transfer here. "You're the one who don't understand, Senpai."

He dumbfounded at her last sentence. One thing you should know about Nijimura that he really hates when his words accidentally hurt someone and in the end, making them cried. Especially that someone is a girl.

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. From the deepest in his heart, he never meant to hurt her or even trouble her. It was just that the fact of a girl transferring into this school where all of its students are delinquent boys, frightened him.

Who knows what will happen if they started to bully her in every single day. Not only the school once again will lose a student but also the reputation of the school might get worse and they will return to the first round all over again.

He couldn't tell if this is a fate or a curse. But if she really didn't have a choice but to transfer here, then so be it. It's a reality he had to accept either way.

With a heavy feeling, he patted her head just like a habit he did with his little sister and brother. "You are very persistent, aren't you? But then again, it is my responsibility to protect you."

Confused at his sudden change of heart, "Senpai?"

But without them noticing, from the beginning of their conversation, there was unfortunately one person with them, hiding securely behind the wall. The person smirked as his eyes locked at the target. Their new target.

**xxx**

Meanwhile in the first grade classroom where one could see the whole riot. Began with the wretched teacher that started to give up in making the students pay attention to the lesson and reluctantly hiding under the desk, followed with some students playing football, arm wrestling, doodling on the walls, snoring as they slept, and other things that was breaking the school rules.

But the most blatant part in that class was where the most popular gang in the school whom rumors said they were the culprit behind the decrease of school's quality, Generation of Miracles, assembled in one room. They are five of them with their different dark pasts. Their ruler, the emperor, though was the one who had found them and formed their deadly gang.

The riot continued on until the door opened wide by one of the students who had gone out to the bathroom earlier. "OIIII! BIG NEWS!"

Then like a miracle, all of them paused in their activites and focused on the messenger, beckoning him to tell the news immediately.

"I SAW NIJIMURA WITH THE TRANSFER STUDENT!" And with that final blow, the riot returned to the room again but this time wasn't caused by their each activites, instead the word of transfer student did the whole thing.

"Transfer student, eh? It has been a long time. This one will be definitely my prey." The navy blue haired teen smirked.

"That's not fair, Aominecchi!" A blonde protested next to him. "At least for this one, let me have a little bit of fun too_-ssu_."

"Hell no! Your pranks are awfully old-fashioned."

"While yours are way too complicated_-ssu_!"

"So WHAT! Got a problem with that, pretty guy!?" He picked up his fist to the blond's face.

"Of course I got a problem with that!" The blond gritted. "And stop calling me pretty guy_-ssu_. I already quit."

"Mine-chin~ Kise-chin~ Can't you two shut up? I'm trying to enjoy my sweets here." And with the addition of the tallest guy among the students, entered into their argument while eating his favourite candy.

As the trio continued their quarrel, the dark green haired teen while holding a dandelion in his bandaged-hand, only watched them afar in annoyance. He then glanced at the boy who sat in the corner of the classroom with a shogi board on his table before he decided to approach him.

"You seemed so calm, Akashi." He readjusted his glasses momentarily. "This isn't like you at all_-nanodayo._"

"What are you talking about, Shintarou?" The boy named Akashi asked as he kept playing.

"Don't try to fool me. Oha-Asa told me today that the person with sign Sagittarius is hiding something big. Something that dangerous_-nanodayo_."

"I'm not hiding anything."

Midorima narrowed his eyes. "Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"Why are we having this conversation again?" Akashi secretly dodged the question.

"Go ahead. Deny it all you want, Akashi." He then twirled around the dandelion, his currently lucky item for today. "But I'm very sure that secret of yours had the connection with this transfer student_-nanodayo_."

Akashi smirked. "Checkmate."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Tetsumi will meet the GoM in the next chapter! Soooo who's excited for it? Me, of course! Hahahaha.**


	3. Plan B?

**Almighty Zero**

**Warning: AU. Fem!Kuroko. Bad!GoM. Slight OOC and typos. Grammar mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

_Plan B?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senpai?" Kuroko lifted one of her eyebrows, wondering of Nijimura's strange behavior as he put his hands back to its place and gazed intensely at the wall behind him that was near the stairs. Like he was searching for someone but there was none to be found. But both of them was positive that they did hear footsteps running away from them.

"What's wrong?"

"Shit." He ignored her question as he cussed under his breath. Then he turned to her again. Only to make her confused more when she saw the strange expression Nijimura's eyes held to her. They were mixed in concern and fear unlike the one when she met him for the first time. Tetsumi didn't know what to say as she waited for him to explain her.

Until out of the blue, he fisted his hand and brought it to the wall beside them with a punch, suprising the girl in the end.

"We're too late," He quietly muttered. "They already found you."

Her eyes widened for a second. "They? Who?"

"Them." He grunted, resulting the girl in bewildered but he didn't bother to tell her further. "Say, Kuroko. If I say these guys who are going to bully you are all boys, would you believe in that?"

Kuroko stared at him, blinking her eyes once in a while. She must have thought he was joking or whatsoever since his question was a little bit sounded weird and most of the bully in her past experience were all girls literally but at the same time, the tone he just used was serious as ever. She didn't feel right to consider it as a mere farce.

"Maybe?" She answered him with a huge uncertainty in it.

"That's what I thought," He said as he massaged his temple. His guess was right, she wouldn't magically believe in him with a simple words like that.

"If I prove it to you and succeed in making you believe, then will you promise me that you will do anything as I say?"

Kuroko jerked at the sudden deal her senior had offered to her. She didn't have a clue of what plan he hid under his sleeve for this time but she pretty damn sure that she felt a kind of dejavu about the deal. It was sensed all familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it of when or where did she hear that before.

_"I will do anything you say for a week!"_

Then it knocked her. Hard. The creepy gate, the deserted main hallway, the misunderstanding, the reckless deal she made out of nowhere, and the fact that she was in the wrong building from the beginning. The nerve of that stranger who had gave her a lame nickname in their first meeting. A certain red-haired guy was now filled in her mind as she remembered the whole thing.

But now, she was in entirely different situation. She was very certained that Nijimura-senpai was not that kind of guy who would play a trick on someone he barely knows. Not when he was currently the Student Council President and the principal's grandson to the addition. Still, there was a little part of her was not very confident about trusting him or not without actually knowing the reason itself first.

"Why are you doing this to me, Senpai?" She finally asked the question she had been kept ever since the senior started being nice to her.

Taken aback at the question, he then desperately tried to arrange the right words to say, "Well... I... I just don't want you getting any hurt...?"

Kuroko fell silent afterwards as she stared down at the tiled-floor beneath them.

Feeling dumb of his lame answer, Nijimura pressed himself to continue. "It's just that since you're the only student girl in this school, it is my responsibility to protect you from any harms. Not only for school's sake but also yours, Kuroko. I'm doing this not because it's my duty as the Student Council President but as your senior."

He saw her slowly raising her head and looked up to him with an expression he couldn't read. Then a smile attached on her face.

"It may sound offended to you but Senpai, you're weird." She said bluntly, almost making the senior choked up.

Of all responds, he didn't expect to be that one. His eyebrow twitched as he could feel his cheeks heating up without him realizing it, "Are you mocking me?!"

An angelic laughter was then reached by his ears, startling him. "No, it's not like that Senpai."

"Then what is it like?"

"It's a compliment." She said calmly as she picked up one of her index finger as if she was explaining to him of something important.

"What?!" Nijimura snapped, not believing her to the slightest. "What the heck kind of compliment was that?"

"An average one." Kuroko grinned lightly. "Usually in my old school, seniors aren't that caring with the juniors since they thought it will be just a hindrance. But Nijimura-senpai is different and I'm glad with that."

He coughed awkwardly as he once more felt his face getting warm by only the nine words at the last sentence but he quickly shook it off, "Tch... Enough with that. Let's just get back to the main subject alrea—"

"I believe you." She cut him off all of a sudden.

Nijimura gaped, dumbfounded. "Huh? Come again?"

"I said I believe you, Senpai."

"Y-You do?! You actually believe me? But earlier you..." He stuttered, wasn't really sure if she was being honest or not. Nijimura then squinted his eyes. "Wait, you're not joking around, are you? It's okay if you don't believe me since no matter what, I will—"

"Yes, I do believe you, Senpai. And no, you don't need to prove it to me." Kuroko cut his sentence off again, making him a little offended by it. Her face though wasn't emotionless like before.

He sighed. "I don't know what had made you change your mind so quickly like that. And to be honest, I don't really care about that. But, good thing you did it anyway. So back to the promise, will you keep it?"

He received a nod as a reply from the bluenette.

"Alright," Nijimura smirked amusedly. "Let's go then, Kuroko. " He then pulled her wrist into his hand and walked away into the corridor which was the opposite from her new classroom where she should be in now.

"Eh? But the class is almost starting, Senpai." She protested as she took a glimpse at the silver watch on Nijimura-senpai's wrist. The one that was holding her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover you." He coolly reasoned, but wasn't enough to convince the bluenette.

"Where are we going to anyway, Senpai?" She asked as she struggled to keep up the pace with him.

"To get your new uniform."

"What!"

"You heard me." Nijimura sneered, then he took a turn to the left and down the stairs. The bluenette behind him was almost tripped if it wasn't for the senior's strong arm around her waist. The girl then turned speechless by his swift reflex. Realizing her posture, she sheepishly released herself from his embrace and mumbled thank you to him.

"Your welcome." He simply said before taking her hand again and continued the run.

"B-But the principal said it was totally okay for me to wear this since the girl's uniform was still out." Kuroko said after a moment. She was currently wearing her old school uniform which there was a few of rips on it, thanks to the bully.

Nijimura tightened his grip. "What, you want to break off the promise this soon?"

Her heart raced slightly, "Umm... No."

"Then don't question me. Just do what I say and you will understand later."

Kuroko sighed. She decided to give in, not wanting to provoke the grumpy senior upfront her any further or things may get worse than this. "Okay," She murmured. "But at least tell me where are we going to."

As if on cue, Nijimura suddenly stopped his run, resulting the girl bumped into his back. "We're here." He said, facing to a door.

Kuroko followed his gaze, "The school health unit? But I thought Nijimura-senpai want to get my uniform."

"Exactly." He smirked at her as he began to place his other hand on the doorknob. Until, he could feel an air was touching his skin instead of a cold metal, giving him an obvious hint that the door was already opened from the inside by a beautiful middle-aged woman in a costume.

A lolita costume to be precise.

"Ara~" Her greenish eyes twinkled as they clashed with Nijimura's black ones. "Shu-chan! I knew you would visiting me again."

"Shinobu-sensei!? What the hell are you wearing?" He yelled as he directed his index finger from her head to toes repeatedly.

"This? My new collection, of course. Hohoho."

"You are in school now, sensei!" He pointed out.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But it doesn't mean that I can't wear my collection whenever I wanted to." She pouted, creeping out him in the process. Then she noticed the third person in the group behind the senior. "Ara~ Who is this lovely girl you're hiding, Shu-chan?"

The bluenette then let go her wrist from his grip and stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, sensei. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi. The transfer student."

"The transfer student? Ah yes, I've heard about it. But I never thought it would be a cutie like you." She winked at her. "You are really brave to transfer here, Tet-chan. Well then, come on in you two!"

Shinobu-sensei opened the door widely, letting Nijimura and Kuroko into the room. Kuroko looked around as she found various costumes in Sensei's wardrobe which next to her messy desk. On the desk, there were bunch of fashion magazines and her enchanting costume drawings. This woman was indeed a cosplay-maniac despite her age.

"So what purpose do you have to be here?" She asked while preparing her coffee.

"I think Sensei have known that all the students here are boys, right?" Nijimura said with his stern face. He saw her nodded and continued, "And the students who transferring into this school would always being bullied by them and ended up to move out."

"But situation is different now since Kuroko is a girl. The _only _girl in fact."

"What are you trying to pull here, Shuzo?" Nijimura sensed of her seriousness from the way she called his first name without an addition of chan. While Kuroko was glued in her place as she took a notice the difference in the woman's tone.

He glanced at the bluenette, "Sensei, I want you to help her."

The woman smirked as she sipped her coffee. "It's been a while since Shu-chan needed my help. And for a girl you barely know, nonetheless." She then walked up to Kuroko and took her chin up to have a better look at the bluenette. "But I understand your concern, Shu-chan. She has a very beautiful face and it's a shame if they try to ruin it."

"So, your decision?"

"The pleasure is all mine." Shinobu-sensei suddenly put off her blonde wig, shocking the bluenette when she revealed the twisted fact that the woman in front of her was actually a man with his shining bald-headed. He then stretched out his hand to her, "The name is Shinobu Kanji and I'm also a good friend of Shu-chan's father. Sorry that you have to see this, Tet-chan. Hohoho."

Kuroko took his hand and shook it, flabbergasted. "U-Umm... It's okay, I think?"

"Hohoho. Your shocked face is so cute." Without warning, Shinobu-sensei squished the bluenette with his tight embrace. "I couldn't have enough of it."

Nijimura face palmed, "Sensei, back to the plan please."

"Ah yes, that's right. We don't have much time, do we?" He went to his wardrobe and took out a boy uniform. He then gave it to Kuroko. "Here, wear this, Tet-chan."

"Huh? But this—"

"From now on, you'll pretend as a boy student." Nijimura beat her to it, much to the bluenette's surprise. "And since Shinobu-sensei is an expert of disguising, you can put a trust on him."

"Shu-chan is correct. And don't you worry about your pretty hair, I have a wig made by myself that could be a huge help."

"Wait a minute, who says I would agree with this wacky plan?" Kuroko glared daggers at the senior next to her. "Senpai! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because If I did, I knew you would say no." Nijimura said as he went to the door. "Remember our promise, Kuroko. Or you will face the consequences from breaking it."

"Nijimura-senpai!"

"Shinobu-sensei, I leave her in your care while I will discuss about this plan with grandfather." But before he could receive his reply, he already left the room in silence.

**xxx**

"Pretending as a boy student?! Are you insane, Shuzo!" The principal shouted in disbelief after he discovered his grandson reckless plan regarding the transfer student.

"I'm doing this for her own sake, grandfather. If you want to stop it, it's too late for that." Nijimura slightly raised his voice.

The principal breathed out heavily, "And she's even agree with this?"

Nijimura went stiff. He simply couldn't tell the principal about the promise he made with Kuroko. Since he knew, it would change the plan automatically. He did felt wrong to lie with his own grandfather but what choice did he have.

"Yes."

The principal let out a sigh for the umpteenth time. He felt something was off about this plan. But it was on his fault too as he didn't tell her the truth about the students in this school before she decided to transfer here. He was scared at that time that she would cancel her transferring if he did the opposite.

She was like their last hope for this school after all.

"But if her secret gets revealed whether it's intentionally or not..." He stated as he fixed his gaze on Nijimura. "You will take a full responsibility of it."

He smiled weakly, "Like I always did before."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Yep. Sorry for taking you guys waited for so long. I've been busy these days and haven't much time to write. But hey! A new chapter is here. I hope you enjoy this and yeah, I decided to make Tetsumi meet the GoM in the next chapter since I made a quite changes for the story plot.**


End file.
